Katakan, Bahwa Janjinya Abadi
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Yuuma dengan bangga mengatakan―Aku abadi. Tapi Yuuma, tak tahu apa itu abadi. Luka bilang―cinta Yuuma. Janji Yuuma adalah abadi. #YuuKaWeek #DaburuPinku #Day5


Katakan, Bahwa Janjinya Abadi

(c)

Arischa

.

.

.

.

Saya bukan pemilik dari Vocaloid. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Vocaloid.

.

.

.

.

Didedikasikan untuk YuuKa Event Week. Day 5

.

.

Warning : Typo dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Enjoy!

* * *

Apa yang lebih buruk dari sosok mengerikan dalam dongeng tidur anak-anak?

Yuuma menjawab; aku

Apa yang lebih buruk dari sosok abadi penghisap darah yang berkeliaran di malam hari?

Yuuma menjawab; itu aku.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari hewan menjijikan menggeliat dan mengerubungimu dikala tidur?

Yuuma menjawab; ya, itu aku.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari hari dimana kau pergi dengan sejuta penyesalan tak berarti?

Yuuma menjawab; benar, itu aku, aku, aku, dan aku.

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari seseorang yang selalu ada di sisimu sampai mati?

Yuuma menjawab; adakah yang seperti itu?

Karena seabadi apapun sesuatu yang Ia miliki, akhirnya juga mati.

Seabadi apapun cinta Yuuma, sesuatu seperti kematian pasti datang juga. Seabadi apapun Yuuma, dalam hatinya, Yuuma akan mati. Mati rasa, menjadi hampa, seperti ruang kosong dalam horizon.

Sebelum itu, Yuuma tak tahu, apa itu abadi? Apa itu mati? Adakah eksistensinya? Mampukah menarik atensi? Seberapa jauh jarak di antara keduanya?

Luka menjawab; apa yang kau tanyakan, itu adalah kau, itu kau. Dan ya, pasti kau.

Luka ingat, terakhir kali Ia menyapa Yuuma, dengan segala kehampaan suara, dengan nada sepenuhnya monoton, dengan tak ada niatan. (Luka hanya tak ingin tahu, bahwa dia masih bisa memanggil nama Yuuma. Luka hanya tak mau percaya, karena sungguh, Luka takut terjatuh.)

Luka juga ingat, terakhir kali Yuuma berjanji, bahwa kaul sehidup semati akan terlaksana di gereja nanti. Dengan sepasang merpati, yang mampu menjaga hati.

Lukapun masih ingat, terakhir kali Ia melihat senyum Yuuma. Dengan iringan mentari pagi menyinari. Kasat mata Ia nampak bersahaja, secara tak kasat mata—

Yuuma hampa. Tanpa ada dimana-mana.

Karena Yuuma hanya khayal semata. Dimana imaji dapat menari-nari. (Luka hanya tak ingin tahu, bahwa Ia sebenarnya masih bisa melihat Yuuma. Luka hanya tak percaya, Yuuma bukan khayal belaka. Luka hanya masih ingin percaya, sebuah kehampaan pada dirinya, karena memang Yuuma tak pernah ada. Karena, ya, Luka memang tak mampu percaya bahwa sekarangpun dia masih hidup di atas keabadian janji.)

Sekarang Luka datang. Dengan beribu bintang imajinier. Yang menyelimuti setiap lirikan matanya. Sekarang Luka datang. Dengan beribu cahya germerlap. Yang mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya.

Sekarang Luka yakin. Bahwa Yuuma memang ada. Bahwa Yuuma bukan khayal semata. Bahwa Yuuma memang abadi, walau mati,

―rasa. Indra.

"Aku, di sini." Deru nafas memenuhi genderang telinga. Yuuma ingi lihat sesuatu. Yang manis, yang membentuk sudut di wajah, yang hanya dimiliki Luka seorang.

"Katakan kau sedang tersenyum." Yuuma masih ingin melihatnya.

"Katakanlah aku tersenyum." Luka sedang tersenyum, tapi lekuknya bukan ke atas, melainkan ke bawah. Katakan juga Luka memang sedang berbohong. Tidak akan memberi sugesti barang sesekon, karena Luka sudah lama berbohong.

Tidak jauh, Luka hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri. (Dan masih) bahwa eksistensi Yuuma, tidak nyata. Tapi mampu menarik seluruh atensinya.

"Maaf. Aku memang sampah." Luka tak tahu, Yuuma berbicara pada siapa, karena Yuuma tak menatapnya.

"Katakanlah kau memang sampah." Tapi Luka tetap menjawab.

"Maaf. Aku memang yang terburuk dari yang terburuk."

"Katakanlah kau memang yang terburuk dari yang terburuk."

"Maaf. Semua yang kukatakan dulu, tak pernah terwujud."

"Katakanlah kau tak pernah mengatakannya."

"Maaf Luka, aku tak tahu."

"Katakan juga, jika aku memang tak tahu dan tak pernah tahu, atau akan tahu." Luka beranjak. Kini dia sadar. Itu benar-benar Yuuma. Ini benar-benar Yuuma. Yang terbaring di depannya benar-benar Yuuma, yang dulu memberikannya beribu-ribu sugesti untuk tersenyum dan bahagia. Memang benar, sangat benar.

Itu Yuuma. Yang dulu dengan bangganya mengatakan ;

 _Aku abadi. Akan selalu ada di hatimu, di sisimu, di pikiranmu, di khayalmu, di mimpimu, di manapun itu, walau aku nantinya mati. Aku tetap abadi._

(Luka memang mengingatnya. Sangat jelas terekam dalam memorinya. Ada sesuatu seperti khayalan yang Yuuma ucapkan, dan satu-satunya janji yang Yuuma penuhi, bahwa dalam khayal, Yuuma ada dan hidup. Oh, Luka baru menyadarinya sejak lalu.)

"Kau ingat, Luka?"

"Apa yang harus kuingat, Yuuma? Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi bisa aku ada di sini tanpa tahu bahwa dulu pernah terjadi?" Luka duduk. Menggenggam tangan Yuuma.

"Bahwa aku ini abadi. Tapi sekarang, lihat? Keh. Aku sudah mati." Terkekeh pelan, Luka masih menggenggam erat tangan Yuuma, sedikit takut barang kali selang infusnya menyebabkan rasa nyeri. Mungkin?

"Maksudmu, 'Aku abadi, tapi mati'?"

"Katakanlah begitu." Ternyata memang benar ini Yuuma. Luka tak salah lagi. Luka mulai percaya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Terus, lagi dan lagi. Tetap, lagi dan lagi.

"Kau memang abadi sejak dulu, Yuuma. Seperti apa yang kau banggakan dulu. Walau eksistensimu dulu hampir lepas dari atensiku, kau tetap abadi dalam khayalku. Bukankah itu yang disebut keabadian? Selalu ada di manapun walau hanya imajinasi? Dan, ya, walau kau mati, maksudku, walau sekarang kau mati rasa, indra penglihatanmu mati. Setidaknya, kau abadi." Yuuma menggenggam balik tangan Luka.

"Puitis sekali." Ah, ya, itu suara tawa lepas.

Dingin. Walau dingin, walau tak terasa apapun. Walau gemetar karena usaha penuh, setidaknya, dia sudah menggenggam tangan Luka.

Sekarang Yuuma mengaku, bahwa dia memang yang terburuk, sampah, tak berguna, dan lainnya. Karena hanya satu, janji Yuuma di masa lalu tak pernah terwujud untuk Luka.

 _Katakanlah Yuuma membenci pengemudi keparat itu. Katakan juga Yuuma membenci luka permanen yang Ia alami. Dan tolong katakan, Yuuma masih bisa berada di sisi Luka, walau tak bisa merasa dan melihat dunia._

"Kukatakan, tepati janjimu untuk menikahiku." Katakanlah Yuuma merasa bahagia karena mendapat kesempatan mengulang janji yang masih abadi.

 _Dan, ya, jangan lupa katakan bahwa Yuuma adalah suami dari Luka nanti. Selamanya, hubungan mereka abadi, walau akhirnya Yuuma akan mati._

* * *

 **End**

* * *

A/N

Halo Kak Allei. Sebagai penyelenggara, Sabun Cair.

Maaf saya telat up Day 5 nya :') Ternyata koneksi mendzolimi saya beberapa kali. Ini saya, kuramichan yang ganti penname jadi Arischa.

Dan...begini hasilnya :')

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

RnR?


End file.
